


Fortress of Friendship

by IllegalCerebral



Series: Criminal Minds Christmas Fics [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegalCerebral/pseuds/IllegalCerebral
Summary: Fluffy piece about the team having a sleepover after a long day at work





	Fortress of Friendship

It took Rossi a moment to register what was going on. He was nearly home when he had remembered his keys were in his desk so headed back even though it was nearly midnight. It had been a long case and he was looking forward to a good night’s sleep.

Rossi was pretty sure that this had been the bullpen when he had left an hour ago but now it was…

Actually he had no idea what it was.

At first glance it looked like everyone in the FBI had dumped their laundry in one giant pile but the more Rossi looked a pattern began to reveal itself made up of intricately assembled duvets, blankets, cushions, pillows, sheets and even a mattress.

How the hell had they managed to get a mattress in there?

As Rossi tried to scan for an entrance, an argument erupted roughly where Agent Anderson’s desk used to be.

“And I’m telling you Spence, I have two kids, I know about the structural integrity of a fort!” 

“I’m just saying that I basically have a PhD in this JJ”

“A PhD in blanket forts?”

“In engineering! It’s the reason this whole thing hasn’t collapsed yet!”

“Woah, woah woah!” Tara’s voice rang out from the opposite side of the room “I think you’ll find that I saved both your asses from a pretty nasty potential cushion collapse. Now if you two quit bickering I have gummi bears, peanut butter cups, red vines, Mike and Ike and Tootsie Rolls”

“No cheetos?” came JJ’s mournful response.

“No but there are mojitos!” Rossi heard Luke from somewhere close by as he hugged the wall to get round what was closer to a blanket super complex than a fort. There was no clear path to his office so he began to double back.

“There is also chips and dips in the west wing” yelled Matt “I’m commandeering it to turn into the entertainment centre.”

“Hang on you can’t do that!” protested Luke “DVDs are set up on the east end of the structure. The west was for the relaxation area and napping nest. I brought my grandma’s sheep skin rug especially.”

“I had a nap on it earlier. It’s so good, you wouldn’t believe” said Tara wistfully.

Now Rossi had lost his way. He could have sworn the entire fort had expanded around him as he moved, he could see the stairs to Emily’s office but had no way of reaching him and the way he had come was blocked by some cushions with embroidered kittens on them. Speaking of which, where was Penelope?

“Rossi?” as if summoned by magic she appeared behind him “Are you staying over too!” Her eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning.

“What is this?” Rossi asked, bewildered.

“It’s the fortress of friendship!” Garcia exclaimed. When that explanation didn’t suffice she continued “So you know how Matt and Luke always carry round those macho army guy backpacks?”

“Yeah…” said Rossi, dragging out the word and wondering what the hell that had to do with anything.

“Well it turns out that they both carry emergency supplies with them everywhere including sleeping bags and stuff so if they’re ever stranded they can bed down anywhere, rain or shine or earthquake or whatever. It’s an army thing” said Penelope.

“Be prepared for anything!” came Matt’s solemn tone from the disputed entertainment/relaxation territory.

“That doesn’t explain the fort”

“Tara asked if they were ever tempted to have office sleepovers. I said that was crazy because I had to live in this office for months on end but JJ said it would be fun if we all did it together (and you know, weren’t hiding from crazy hitmen) and then we were all talking and honestly things escalated quickly. Really quickly.”

“Rossi you should totally join!” exclaimed Reid “We’re gonna watch Nightmare Before Christmas and Luke is making hot chocolate.”

“Does Emily know you guys have done this?” asked Rossi.

“Emily is changing into her onesie and has a large bottle of bourbon to see everyone through the night” the Unit Chief called “The Queen of the Fort demands you join us!”

“Uh what makes you Queen of the Fort?” asked Luke incredulously.

“Because I’m the boss, suck it up Alvez”

“Coming?” asked Garcia.

“Lead the way” said Rossi


End file.
